


Rip Me Up and Bully Me in Jest

by sarahgold96



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Endgame, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Sex, next to none but i figured i should tag it, wally is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgold96/pseuds/sarahgold96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis has spent the last few weeks being careful with Wally after Dick dragged him back from inside some sort of speed dimension. Wally's convinced he's completely better and is completely willing to prove it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip Me Up and Bully Me in Jest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasualKilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualKilljoy/gifts).



“You’ve got to stop fussing over me. I’m fine, I promise.” 

“Wally, is it really that unreasonable that I’m worried about you?” Artemis called from the living room where she sat, curled up on a loveseat. She set her book down on the coffee table and straightened up. “You spent a month in some weird void dimension with nothing and nobody to keep you company. Whether you want to admit it or not, you’re still fragile.”

“I’m really not,” he scoffed as he came in from the kitchen. His breath came hot against her skin as he pressed his lips along her neck, just near the hairline. “Want me to prove it? Show you that I’m all rested up?” 

Artemis sighed, tilted her head and allowed him to keep going, let him nip and suck at her earlobe. “And how do you propose you-?”

“Push my limits, babe,” he growled into her ear, back arched, catlike. Within the blink of an eye, he was in front of her, kneeling so that they were eye to eye, foreheads pressed to each other. In his haste, he’d sent the coffee table skidding across the room, crashing against the door. Neither of them paid it any attention, though. “The way you used to. Tear me to bits, be as mean as you want to be.”

The idea certainly was interesting. Her breath hitched just a little, and she stiffened immediately so that he didn’t know how fucking  _ down for it  _ she was, trying not to let her body language betray her. She had to check something first. “Are you sure?” she said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Distracted by her full lips, it took him a second to answer. “Oh, I’m sure.” He slid his palms up her bare legs, parting her thighs so he could slip a hand in between them.

“And if you need out?”

“I know what I need to say. ‘Moded.’” 

“Good.” She pulled him in for a sharp kiss, an ardent heat blooming between her thighs as Wally drew slow, languid circles over the soft flesh. She bit his lip sharply and then released it. “What do you want me to do to you?”

His eyes were heavy as he replied, “Whatever you think I deserve.”

She appreciated when he let her be creative, let her take the reigns. Artemis smiled devilishly, drawing away and leaning her head back just the slightest bit to expose her neck, appraising him. “I think I have an idea.” 

She toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, rucking it up a bit and tugging roughly as a hint that it needed to come off that second. 

And so it did. Wally raised his arms to reach for his back collar, exposing his hard midsection. Despite being laid up in bed for the past few weeks, he'd still maintained the wiry frame of a runner, taut skin stretched over lean muscle. The spray of freckles that had spotted his body as a teen hadn’t faded entirely; they were still just visible from up close. 

His shirt hadn't even hit the floor before his lips were on hers again, needy and ravaging. Her hands clutched at his jaw, desperately trying to draw him in closer.

He was so intoxicated by the taste of her, the sweetness of her lips, the heat of her mouth, that he almost failed to notice that she had unbuttoned his jeans while they kissed and that she was already attempting to work them off. 

Eager to help out, he pulled away with a faint sigh and stood up. His eyes never left hers while he slid the pants down, over his firm ass and down his thighs, leaving him standing in just his boxer shorts. His cock, already semi-hard, pressed against the fabric. 

Back on his knees, he ran a hand over Artemis’ firm midsection and cupped her breast, circling his thumb over her nipple through the thin bralette she was wearing. Lace, from the feel of it. 

She relaxed, letting her hands fall from his face and allowing him to slip her shirt off over her head. As he kneeled there, he couldn’t help but be in complete awe of her form. Years of daily sessions with a bow and arrow had yielded an impressively powerful, if lean body. He was willing to bet that, even though she was out of practice, she was still stronger than he was. He was also perfectly willing to test out the theory.

He crashed against her, but she hardly flinched, pressing back against him And placing a halting hand on his bare chest. “Go on, I'll meet you,” she instructed. 

He let out a small sigh, something toeing the line between pleasure and frustration as he reluctantly dragged his hands down her thighs again, clambering to his feet. His bright red hair was ruffled and messy, almost matted down in the back from her desperate grasping and tugging.

Artemis took a deep breath as he darted to the bedroom.  _ You’d think the guy could slow down for once in his life… _

As she stood up, she released her hair from its high ponytail. The long, golden hair tickled her lower back, sending a tickling shiver down her spine. Grinning a little bit to herself, she took a deep breath and sauntered into the bedroom to find Wally sitting on the foot of the bed. His hand was just inches from his dick, and he was looking up at her from under those thick, auburn lashes of his, eyes glinting mischievously.

“Hands off,” she snapped. Her demeanor had done a full one-eighty between the living room and the bedroom, shoulders back and confident. Each step she took was determined, each move carefully calculated. “Not unless I say so.”

He groaned once again as she proceeded to the dresser, pausing halfway there and stepping slowly out of her panties. She let them drop to the floor as she bent at the waist to rifle around the bottom drawer, sifting through a messy pile of socks and athletic shorts until she found just what she was looking for.

The ropes had practically grown dusty with disuse by now, and it seemed like an opportune time to break them in again. Wally slid further up the bed when she turned around, holding them up for him to see.

“I’m getting the feeling you’re not going to ‘say so?’ any time soon?”

“Not on your life,” Artemis growled, advancing on him. She took his wrists sharply, and drew them up over his head. Then, she began to loop the rope around them, digging her nails into him. “Too tight?” she murmured.

He shook his head, sinking deeper into the bed, his fingers twitching, aching to touch himself, her, anything. “No, that’s good.  _ Feels  _ so _ good, fuck. _ ”

After quickly ensuring that he wasn’t being disproportionately masochistic and that the cuffs weren’t cutting off his circulation, Artemis began to tie the other end of the rope snugly to the rails of the headboard.

He relished in being on display for her this way, exposed and at her mercy. Still, he had no plans to shut up any time soon. “Honestly, though, I don't know why you bother to tie me up at all, babe,” Wally smirked. “You know I can phase right out of it if I want to.”

Artemis knew perfectly well that he could. The first time they’d tried this, in a rush of pleasure he’d inadvertently used his powers to slip right through the restraints. He’d been reduced to an overstimulated mess, bleeding from the nose and literally vibrating beneath her. They’d had fun with  _ that  _ discovery, to say the least.

“But you won’t, will you,” she chastised. She finished fastening the rope to the bedpost with another sharp yank and traced her fingers over the smooth skin of his forearm. “And besides, idiot, I lost you once. That means I’m never gonna let you get away from me again. And if this is what I have to do, so be it.”

“I can live with that.” He let out a deep sigh as she straddled him, pressing roughly into his pelvis. She traced the contours of his muscles with her sharp fingernails, painting raw, pink lines along Wally’s tender skin. She grazed over his biceps, across the taut skin of his throat, to the prominent collarbones. Each time she would dig her nails in deeper, he would wince and pull at the rope binding his wrists, craving a rougher touch.

Most guys didn’t care or even notice when their girlfriends got their nails done, but with the wickedly sharp black acrylics Artemis had been sporting for the last week or so, the manicure was difficult to ignore. Her particularly vicious swipes down his arms and across his chest drew blood, hair-thin lines opening on his skin. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, bucking his hips, “You’re so sweet, so beautiful. It kills me not to be able to touch you all over, taste you. Please, Artemis.” He shuddered as she lightened her touch.

Deaf to his pleas, her thin, deft fingers danced tenderly over his visible ribs.  _ God,  _ he’d been so thin when Dick had dragged him back to the Watchtower all those weeks ago, drifting each second between life and death. A concave stomach and gaunt, hollow cheeks had finally filled back out, dull skittish eyes had finally regained that devious glint that always announced some kind of trouble.

Since then, Artemis had hardly let him out of her sight. She’d also hardly let him escape her touch at any time, fingers tugging constantly at his hair, tracing the wiry contours of his body, even just resting on his chest to feel its steady rise and fall, anything to confirm the fact that he was real, he was there, and he was alive.

And he sure as hell was alive now as he lay under her, hips pressing desperately against her weight. Sitting up, she reached into the bedside table and pulled out yet another coil of rope: hemp this time, it's soft, earthy aroma mingling with the heady scent of the friction of their sweat-slick bodies.

Slowly, she unwound the rope and looped it around the back of her boyfriend’s neck. Snug, but not too tight. Just enough to keep him under her control. She didn’t break eye contact as she completed the lead. Muscle memory helped the knot form effortlessly. It had been months since she’d tied something like this, but luckily, there seemed to be a very small learning curve.

Artemis wrapped the loose end of the rope around her right hand, pulling him up as she leaned forward again. Her raw, swollen lips parted and Wally took the opportunity to nip at the lower one, eliciting a low, growling moan.

He chuckled as he pulled away, head falling back onto the pillow, finally pulling himself together enough to start challenging her. “Looks like you’ve spent a little too much time as Tigress.”

She raked her free hand quickly and sharply down his side, leaving harsh red lines behind on his skin. “Shut up, Wally.” 

“Mmm, the claws are out. I like it.” 

“We’ve been retired for weeks now. I think it’s time to let it go.” Her voice escalated into a moan on the last syllable as Wally began to  _ vibrate  _ beneath her, cutting her off. “I- _ ah _ -still don’t get how you do that.” Her eyes glazed over just a little, lids fluttering shut before he stopped suddenly. 

“Perks of dating a speedster, beautiful.” He rolled his shoulders, arms straining at the ropes. He winced as the nylon dug into the tender skin of his wrists. His fingers closed around the knots as Artemis pressed harder into his pelvis, circling her hips slowly.

His erection began to press into her as they continued to kiss. Lips parted and tongues flitted around each other. It was sloppy, desperate, both of them trying to one-up each other. But regardless, Artemis had the upper hand. Her back curved forward as she pressed her boyfriend deeper into the bed. He’d rise to meet her, moaning into her open mouth. Her fingers laced into his hair, curling tight and tugging aggressively at the soft red strands.

From time to time, she’d pull away, leaving Wally eyes closed and lips parted, pulling even harder at his restraints. She’d sit back and admire his flushed body, then swoop back in to nibble on his earlobe, or suck roughly at his neck. Each time he’d try to rise and meet her, she’d force him back down again with a hand pressed to his chest.

He would then retaliate by speeding up, sending brief shocks of pleasure jolting through her core. 

“You know, you’re only making this worse for yourself,” she snapped, eyes rolling back just a little bit as he pressed harder against her. 

“Oh, because  _ that  _ would be a tragedy,” Wally smirked.

She silenced him with an aggressive kiss. “You know what happens if you don’t behave, don’t you?” Artemis breathed into his mouth before pulling away a little, just far enough to be out of reach, close enough to feel the tantalizing heat radiating off his skin. She sat back, still grinding lightly on his dick, just enough to keep a certain level of blissful, agonizing stimulation.

“I really don’t think I need a reminder.” He picked up speed for just a fraction of a second, and she cried out sharply.

Artemis gave the rope around his neck a gentle tug before slinking off of him. His hips flew forward at the sudden lack of pressure, his cock twitching just a little as his eyes cracked open. Through semi-closed lids, he watched as she strode slowly across the room. She swayed her hips deliberately as she walked, her pert ass on display. With one hand behind her back, she undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall to the floor.

“Oh, but I think you do need a reminder. Ten minutes,” she said matter-of-factly, settling into the armchair across the room, thighs drawn in close to her chest. Her lower legs fell lithely across the arm of the chair as her fingers migrated to her hot, wet slit. “Ten minutes before I touch you again. Beg for it, scream for it. You’re not going to change my mind.”

She was nothing less than a work of art, Danaë, curled in on herself, lost in bliss, thick golden hair falling in loose waves down her back. 

She tilted her head back almost excessively, determined to show Wally exactly what he could have had if he’d only kept his mouth shut. She dragged her index finger quickly and repeatedly over her clit and cried out, low and ragged. Each time she’d start to reach the edge, she'd back off, sucking the arousal off her fingers.

“If you'd been good, you could be all over me right now, and-” she moaned deeply. “-You’re definitely missing out.

“Fuck, babe, I’m sorry.” Wally writhed a little on the bed, kicking his legs feebly in desperation. “I’ll behave, I promise. Just touch me. Everywhere,  _ please.”  _

Finally, in a moment of mercy, she climbed back onto the bed and made her way toward his dick, curling a few fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He let out a shuddering groan as she finally freed his cock and dragged the soft pad of her index finger over the underside. She took the free end of the lead in her hand again, leaving the rope just a little slack. She wanted Wally to know that she had the power to use it if she wanted.

She paused, lips nearly against the head of his dick. Her tongue flicked at his slit and a small amount of pre-come dribbled out. “Now that we know you can be good for me, why not put that smart mouth of yours to some use?” Artemis purred, placing a trail of sharp, biting kisses along his hipbones. Her fingernails dug into his thighs. Bruises were inevitable, and that’s exactly what she wanted: marks of possession. 

When she reached his chest, she trailed her lips over his left pec, tongue swirling around his areola before biting down gently on the nipple, causing Wally to cry out softly. “Fuck, Artemis!” he hissed as her hand wrapped around his torso, fingers trailing along his spine as he arched his back.

She sat up and ran a hand tenderly along his jaw before taking a rough handful of his hair and guiding his face to the inner side of her thighs.

Laughing softly, he grazed his lips over the flushed skin. Her arousal was already dripping down her legs. “This would be a whole lot easier if I could use my hands. Get my fingers inside you, make you come while I lick your clit.” He was taking a risk with each word. He had no clue what could set her off again, what would make her walk away, demanding he beg for her again. 

“Then you’re just going to have to pick up the slack, aren’t-”

Before Artemis could finish her sentence, though, Wally closed his lips around her clit, the sudden pressure on the sensitive bud causing an involuntary yelp to pass her lips. She could feel his lips part into a sly smile, but he didn’t lose focus. 

He licked solidly up her soaked slit, her juices dripping down his chin. His tongue teased at her entrance, swirling around as he sucked firmly at the lips of her pussy, tugging just a little bit as he released them.

She called out his name, gravelly and breathy as he moved his attention back to her clit, flicking his tongue so quickly over it that before long, it was nothing less than vibrating. “Fuck, not so fast. You’re going to make me-” her breath hitched as she gave his hair a particularly nasty tug, pressing his face further into her. 

“Isn’t that the point? Plus, you know, slow’s not exactly something I specialize in,” he quipped, voice muffled by her thighs. 

“I ought to punish you for that,” she warned, but she couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “You’re being a little cheeky for my tastes.”

He watched as she rode his tongue, her breasts rising and falling as her breathing picked up and quickly became irregular as he slowed down to a more steady pace, obeying in order to keep her from backing away again.

“Tastes...” he mused between licks and careful, gentle nips. “You taste so sweet, you know that? It’s intoxicating. Fucking delicious.” The sounds that filled the air as he continued to work her looser and looser were sloppy, wet smacking sounds punctuated by moans from both Wally and Artemis.

Those same little noises he made as he ate her out were music to her ears. All the little wrecked whispers, groans, gasps...

Her own breath began to come in sharp, ragged bursts as she ran a caressing hand over her own breasts. The other one traveled to her clit, stroking softly at the hood. “God, just like that,” she gasped. She pinched at her nipple, tweaking and rolling it between her fingers. 

“I know you're close, I can feel it,” he growled. He ran his tongue, flat and firm over the inner corner of her thighs. “Ready to make you come and taste you spill into me, sugar.”

A little part of her wanted to punish him for being so vocal. But half the threats she made were empty, just to see how far he would toe the line. Because as much as she wanted to pretend she wanted him to hold his tongue for  _ five minutes,  _ she really didn’t mind him talking, not while his lips moved rough against her pussy with each word, that tongue quick and skillful on her clit.

She called out his name, distant and rasping as he worked her closer and closer to the edge. A rosy flush spread over her chest and her firm tits rose and fell with each gasping breath. 

A blissful pressure began to build up in her core, a pleasurable, rolling heat. As her orgasm shook through her and her muscles contracted, Wally continued to plunge his tongue in and out of her dripping slit until the orgasm subsided. Her soft thighs loosened around his head and he finally let himself fall back onto the pillow, leaving her trembling on top of him. 

As her breathing steadied, Artemis slid off him and reached into the bedside table, where she easily found a condom, tearing the little foil packet open. A few quick strokes, a gentle fingertip tracing around the head of his cock had him fully hard again. “You were so good to me, Wally,” she praised, maintaining smoldering eye contact. “Made me come so hard, so good, I’m going to reward you.”

She rolled the condom over his flushed, swollen length, paying careful attention to his balls, drawing a finger over his perineum. Her tongue flicked at the tip of his cock, swirling around the sensitive underside. He’d gasp and writhe as she repeatedly worked him closer and closer toward the edge, backing off and wearing a hint of a self-satisfied grin each time he got too close. 

“Thank you, super-human stamina,” Artemis husked, tracing a finger lazily over Wally’s inner thigh. “Lets me have a little more fun.” 

A snarky reply wasn’t an option. He was biting his lip, trying to hold back. Eventually, he uttered a gasping “Please!” and she straddled him again. His cock brushed against the lips of her sex, the head just teasing entrance. He let out a low, keening hiss as he finally slipped into her.

The rope was in her hand again, her head thrown back as she rode him, meeting his sharp thrusts each time. But she was still sensitive from the first round. Each time her clit so much as brushed against something, she’d wince almost imperceptibly. It was a melange of pain and pleasure, mostly the latter. 

With each roll  of her hips, Artemis would tug brusquely at the rope, to which he would respond instantly, curses hiding behind groans. She was so hot around him, so tight and ravenous. She clawed at his stomach, and he could do nothing but cry out.

In the heat of the moment, though, Wally felt a sudden lack of pressure on his left wrist. Just as he noticed this, he also felt her tighten around him and vocalize sharply, not a coherent word or even a real moan. A damp heat trickled down his upper lip and a sharp, coppery taste on the tip of his tongue took him by surprise.

“I thought I told you not to phase out of those,” she scolded between moans of bliss. Her next pull on his lead sent his torso twisting over. The only reason his lower half stayed stationary was the fact that she still had him pressed to the mattress with all her weight.

“Didn’t mean to,” he grunted as he continued to slide rhythmically in and out of her. “You feel so good around me I didn’t notice I was powering up.” He writhed back onto his back, mouth falling open and eyes fluttering shut. “You gonna-” he gasped. “Punish me again?”

“Forget that,” she snapped, biting down on her lip. “I’m so close, God, Wally, just like that.”

He continued, pace steady until, for the second time that night, her orgasm overcame her. Waves of pleasure washed over her, ebbing and flowing. Just as she was about to collapse onto him, she dragged her claws down his chest one last time, letting the rope tumble from her grasp onto the bed.

This proved too much for him, because he came with a jolt, hips canting upward. His free hand clutched absently at the sheets as his release finally came. His vision went white, mind completely wiped as he emptied himself into her.

Her hot, sticky body collided with his as he pulled out of her. They lay like that for just a moment, panting, before she realized that one arm was still tied to the headboard. Quickly, she disposed of the condom and clambered back onto him, still in a little bit of a haze.

Artemis trailed gentle kisses up and down his still bound arm as she worked the cuff loose. His free hand massaged her back, fingers tracing the contours of her spine. “You don’t know how amazing it feels to finally touch you,” he sighed, reverent. His other hand slipped from the restraint and moved instantly to her jaw. He pulled her in, reveling in the sensation of her silky, scorching skin.

She paused after she gripped his bicep and he winced. “I didn’t mean to tear into you that hard,” she murmured, tracing her fingers over the angry red lines. She pushed herself off of him and made a beeline for the bathroom, returning almost instantly with a cool, damp towel.

Wally smiled feebly as she pressed the cloth to the cuts. “It wasn’t bad, promise. Besides, I asked for it.”

“I still feel kind of guilty. You’re going to have to wear long sleeves for a little while unless you want everyone finding out what we get up to.”

He chuckled. “You act like I care. Plus, you forget how fast I heal. It'll just be a day or two.” She wasn’t sure whether he meant he didn’t care about the sleeves or about everyone else seeing her marks. Honestly, this was Wally West. It could easily be both. 

“You’re still bleeding,” she warned, and he brought a hand to his nose. 

“Yeah, from when I got my wrist out of the cuff. I got a little excited. It's no big deal, promise.”

She removed his hand and wiped away the last of the blood and, ensuring that it was done, she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. “I concede,” she mumbled against his flushed skin. 

“What do you mean?” He cocked his head.

“You’re all better, I admit it.”

Settling back into the pillow, sleep already threatening to overtake him, he grinned vaguely, asking, “Does that mean we can make this a regular thing again?”

She laughed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, enveloping herself in his limbs. “As long as you don’t have a problem with keeping your shirt on all summer, of course we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for my wonderful, wonderful best friend Momo (Aka CasualKilljoy). I also blame them 100% for getting me into this show and this ship. In our denial, we've basically decided Wally was like, absorbed by the Speedforce or something and /totally/ isn't dead.
> 
> The title is from "Luv, Hold Me Down" by Drowners, and if for some reason you want to put in a request for a fic, I have a (brand new, completely unused so far) writing blog at trashfic.tumblr.com.


End file.
